Usotsuki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: A ella le gustaban las mentiras, sobre todo las que venían de los labios de él, esas que recitaba aún cuando ya todo había terminado. Pero aún más las pequeñas y significativas verdades con las que su corazón le hablase.


**U**_sotsuk__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

A ella le gustaban las mentiras, sobre todo las que _él _le decía. Cuando estaba triste, cuando el consuelo era necesario y recordaba que estaba rota. Por la mañana, durante el mediodía. Pero principalmente las que hablaban de lo mucho que se amaban. Y de cuanto la adoraba.

Pero aún más las que venían en forma de besos.

Ella en verdad las quería.

Por ello aguardaba a su llegada sentada al borde de la banca ubicada debajo de un naranjo, que cuando florecía inundaba con su perfume los adentros del auditorio. Una vez intentó hacer un té de azahar con las flores caídas para _él, _pero no supo cómo terminó agriando todo. Al final había fracasado, desvaneciendo sus intenciones. Sin embargo él lo bebió y la hizo feliz; siempre fue así, siempre.

Hasta que llegó ese momento.

Ella esperaba, jugando con sus manos, disfrazando su nerviosismo. Contemplando las uñas ligeramente crecidas de sus dedos. Pensando tal vez pintarlas un día del color del firmamento. ¿Le gustarían?, él diría que sí aún cuando no fuera cierto.

Ella disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo estar a su lado. Por ello procuraba en cada ocasión hacérselo saber. La primera vez que lo intentó las palabras no salieron, ganándose solo una mirada expectante. La segunda ocasión logró decir algo, supo que lo hizo porque _él _le preguntó:_ "¿Sucede algo, Momoi-san?, si te sientes mal no deberías esforzarte en hablar. De verdad, así está bien. No necesitas decir nada"; _pero ella necesitaba decírselo. Así vino la tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, pero fracasó en cada una, Aomine, Murasakibara y Kise tuvieron que ver, sabía que no fueron a propósito sus interrupciones pero en ese momento pensó más de una vez que ellos habían armado un complot en su contra. Desechando la idea cuando incluso Akashi mermó una de sus oportunidades, después de todo resultaba imposible imaginar a alguien tan serio y propio como Seijuurou ser partícipe de algo tan bajo. Y no lo hizo hasta que un día, después del entrenamiento, mientras lavaba las toallas a las afueras del auditorio, con el rostro lleno de jabón y las ropas mojadas, que se le presentó la oportunidad que tanto había intentado propiciar. Ella hubiera querido haberse preparado, usar algo de brillo en los labios, arreglarse el cabello o por lo menos tener el uniforme seco, pero no todo salía cómo uno lo planeaba. Aprendiéndolo aquel día por la tarde para nunca olvidarlo.

_"Momoi-san, ¿necesitas ayuda?", _él apareció repentinamente, él había llegado hasta ella por su cuenta, y a Satsuki solo le dio por ruborizarse:_ "¡T-tetsu-kun!", _tartamudeando su nombre, de nuevo, _"N-no te molestes, yo puedo sola. Es mi trabajo después de todo". _Pero Kuroko se quedó, quitándole la toalla que tenía en las manos, empezando a tallarla justo a su lado, en cuclillas y atento a lo que hacía. Ella le observó embelesada, luciendo ante sus ojos más guapo que nunca; enamorándose nuevamente. Alegre y con las mejillas rosadas tomó una de las otras toallas, imitando a Tetsuya, mirándole de vez en cuando. Animándose entonces a decírselo:_ "Yo", _llamando su atención,_ "Yo quiero", _mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo sus manos temblarle_, "Yo quiero decirte, que me gu-gusta"; _existió un instante en el que creyó que lo arruinaría todo otra vez, sin embargo reunió todo su valor y apretando enérgica la toalla alzo la vista diciendo:_ "¡Contigo!, me gusta estar contigo, Tetsu-kun"._

Ella se sintió satisfecha, conforme con sus palabras y temerosa después por la expresión que él tenía. Quiso arrepentirse pero no lo hizo. No cuando en ese momento sucedió algo peculiar.

Se quedó quieta, atenta a las acciones de _él, s_intiendo el fleco de Tetsuya golpear al suyo cuando este se desplazo sutil y delicado, a sus narices rozarse ligeramente y la hermosa sonrisa que nunca volvió a mostrarle con tanta soltura. _"A mí también, me gusta estar con Momoi-san"; _finalizándolo con un primer beso. A ella le supo a vainilla, y a él a cereza.

Ese día la noche nunca llegó. El Sol jamás se fue a dormir.

"¿Qué estoy pensando?"

Aquellos eran recuerdos que aseguraba estaban libres de mentiras. Y por ello, quizás, los recordaba a menudo aunque no lo dijera.

Las mariposas revoloteando a su lado sobre los narcisos alzados le hicieron sonreír amargamente.

La verdad es que Momoi quería saber exactamente _qué _tanto de lo vivido hasta ahora había sido mentira. Lo necesitaba saber, porque para ella todo absolutamente todo el tiempo compartido, las salidas, las llamadas, Tetsu esperándole en la entrada de su casa, las risas, los obsequios, los abrazos y besos, todo era cierto. Y más que nunca ansiaba creerlo. Pues lo que ellos tenían, y lo que armaban junto a Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Muk-kun, Midorin y Akashi-kun se estaba derrumbando y por ello la necesidad de conocer aquello con lo que se quedaría después de las pérdidas que vendrían se hacía presente. Ya que ese universo, su universo, se venía abajo, sin que ella ni él pudieran evitarlo. Por eso empezaron a mentirse en su desesperación, a crear un falso mundo donde todo estaba bien, donde todos sonreían, un lugar inexistente en que disfrutaban de esa compañía. Ella la inició, con su desesperación, cuando se lo preguntó: _"Tetsu-kun, todos, todos seguiremos juntos ¿verdad?, a todos nos gusta el basquetbol ¿verdad?, seguiremos jugando ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?"_, él le respondió, él la complació, él le dio esperanzas, él lo hizo crecer, él le mintió: _"Sí, todos seguiremos jugando, juntos"_; y todo aquello porque la quería.

"¿Será una mala idea pedirle ir de paseo el próximo sábado?, ¿será tonto decirle que lo siento?, ¿será inútil lo que hemos hecho?"

Satsuki apretó las manos, fuertemente, para llevarlas hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera orando.

Y así se quedó un rato.

Hasta que sus plegarias las respondió un dios de inexpresiva mirada.

"¿Por qué llora Momoi-_san?"_

Ella suspiró al bajar las manos entrelazadas, descansándolas en sus rodillas. Sonriendo aparatosamente, temblándole el labio inferior. Percibiendo claramente una especie de nudo atarse en la garganta y a un mar pequeñito pero profundo desbordarse de sus pestañas.

"Porque estoy triste"

Permaneciendo así, con sus dedos enredados y los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué está triste?"

Oyendo su gentil voz adentrarse en sus oídos.

"Porque te irás tu también, Tetsu_-kun"_

Enseñándole sus ojos, esos magenta aclarados, empapados y brillantes por su llanto. Sonriendo agraciada aún si la sonrisa es forzada porque el dolor es terco y no la deja.

"Y porque yo no puedo acompañarte"

Él se rompió a su lado. Él le escuchó decirla, esa _mentira. _Y él fue libre y ella desdichada.

Él no dijo palabra alguna, su linda faz, descompuesta por sus palabras sueltas, se repuso y por segunda ocasión volvió a sonreírle como aquella primera vez que le besó.

Tetsuya extendió los brazos y Satsuki se lanzo entre sonoros llantos. Mojándole el uniforme, negando la cabeza en ese esbelto pecho. Aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Tetsu.

Kuroko se iba, solo ella lo sabía, se marchaba y no podía seguirlo. Por eso tenía que decirlo, no quería atarlo, no quería que estuvieran más juntos si era a base de mentiras. Porque ella lo quería.

Como a nada en el mundo.

Una calidez le quemó la frente.

Un beso de despedida.

Y las palabras que escuchó en esa tarde bajo el naranjo y que se llevó un viento distante no fueron más una mentira.

"_Gracias, _Momoi_-san. _He sido muy_ feliz _a tu_ lado"_

A ella le gustaban las mentiras, sobre todo las que venían de los labios de él, esas que recitaba aún cuando ya todo había _terminado._

Pero aún más las pequeñas y significativas verdades con las que su corazón le hablase.

"Yo también, Tetsu-_kun"_

Mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
